


On Falling in Love with an Angel

by hwespn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not Hunters, Angel & Human Interactions, Angel Castiel, Angel/Human Relationships, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Poem, Cuddling, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwespn/pseuds/hwespn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"when you fall in love with an angel—oh, sweetheart. it’s too late to take it back now." </p><p>very heavily based on this poem: http://qhotes.tumblr.com/post/111329259660/i-when-you-fall-in-love-with-an-angel-you-must</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Falling in Love with an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this, so I hope y'all enjoy reading it!

Dean peered down at the literal angel who had his head on his lap and feet dangling off the side of the couch. Dean had one hand intertwined with Cas's as the other one lay at his side. Cas's blue eyes were focused on the television screen as Dean's green eyes were focused on the boy resting on him.

"I love you," Dean said abruptly.

Cas's eyes traveled to meet Dean's, "Dean, you don't understand, falling in love with an angel is risky. It's messy and it's difficult and it has some good times but it can be bad."

"I love you," Dean repeated, "do you love me?"

"I love you very much." Castiel smiled, "it's my duty to protect you."

Dean rolled his eyes, "dude, I may be just a human but I don't need protecting." Dean brought a hand to Cas's hair, softly carding through it.

"Dean, you may not want to do th-"

But it was too late. As Dean had lifted his hand, his palm was sliced on the halo hovering lightly above Castiel's head.

Dean hissed in agony as Cas scrambled to his feet. Cas grabbed Dean's hand and lingered his own over Dean's now bleeding palm. Cas quickly healed his boyfriend with the grace within him before he fled, Dean barely getting to thank him before he was gone. The last thing he saw was Cas with wide, scared eyes and a tint of red in his hair from where Dean's hand was cut.

 

A few days later, they're in the same position as before minus Dean petting Cas's hair.

"I didn't realize how fragile humans were. You are all so breakable."

"Dude, take away all that angel mojo and you're just as human as me." Dean chuckled.

"But I'm not human. You don't understand: I bleed, I can heal myself. I break my arm, I can heal myself. You cannot do that."

Dean nodded.

"I've died before," Cas spoke softly, "and I was brought back. You cannot do that."

"who brought you back?" Dean looked at Cas questioningly, "do you think it was...God? You told me you guys had a war up in heaven with Lucifer and all but-"

"do not mention Lucifer." Cas's face turned to one of stone and his eyes turned icy, "and _do not_ mention my father. You know nothing of the battles going on besides what I decide to tell you." Cas's chest was heaving as his eyes were locked on the ceiling above them.

"easy, Cas, I didn't mean anything by it." Dean whispered gently, "calm down, angel. Let's talk about something else, okay? How about the sky? Or the stars? How about the universe? What does it look like?"

Cas noticeably relaxed, "it's like a garden during the change of seasons when the flowers are blooming. The universe is a mix of different colors, with stars scattered along like the freckles scattered along your body." Cas traced the freckles on Dean's arm as he spoke.

 

Dean sat in science class the week after the incident with him mentioning he-who-shall-not-be-named to Cas. He was scribbling notes into his notebook, not really comprehending what the teacher was saying as he wrote. Something about the quantum physics topic they were currently covering. She was talking about planets, and refers to them as "celestial bodies", which of course gets Dean's attention. His ears perked up as he glanced up, flushing red.

Dean thinks about the scars littered across Castiel's back from when his wings were ripped out many, many centuries before Dean. Dean thinks about how Castiel has his wings now, and even lets Dean see them sometimes, although he is insecure of them. Dean thinks about how Castiel never showed emotion before Dean, and how he now has an almost permanent half-smile. Dean thinks about Cas until the teacher singles him out in the middle of her class, asking him if he's alright. Dean nods, flushing an even deeper red as he turns back to his notebook to begin taking notes again.

 

That day, Dean gets into a fight with some guys bullying his little brother, Sam. Dean gets some good hits in and leaves them struggling to get to their feet, but this is after they give Sam a black eye. Once they are home, Dean prays to Cas who then appears in his room.

"why didn't you help Sam?" Dean questioned viciously, arms crossed over his chest.

"Dean, your knuckles-" Cas went to grab Dean's bruised and bloody hand.

Dean pulled his hand away, repeating his words louder and more stern, "why didn't you help Sam?"

"the war, I was busy."

"bullshit, Cas! You said it was your duty to protect me! Protecting me means protecting Sam!" Dean got up from where he was sitting on his bed, approaching Cas where he stood, "you failed your duty!"

"enough!" Cas roared, rain suddenly pouring down in heavy streams.

"What, Cas, you can't take it? Can't handle that you're a failure at being an angel in more ways than one?" Dean chuckled.

"Dean Winchester, you have no clue what you're talking about."

"then show me!" Dean erupted, stomping his feet. A picture frame with a picture of Dean and Castiel in it fell to the ground at the force of the stomp, lightning hitting the house across the street from the just as the frame hit the floor.

"you said it was your duty to protect me!" Dean screamed, "stop looking for your deadbeat dad because it's not going to fucking happen! Believe me, I would know! I can write a whole fucking book on deadbeat dads!"

"Be quiet!" Castiel chimed in, yelling at the top of his lungs. Thunder shook the whole house. Both boys were silent and the only noise heard was the steady flow of rain hitting the pavement and the occasional crack of lightning. Dean blinks and Cas is gone.

 

Dean was flipping through the channels, waiting for Sam and his mom to come home. Every news station covering the "freak storm" that happened. No one saw the storm coming and no one knew what caused it, but Dean knew. Dean turned the tv off and went into his room.

 

Months and months after the spontaneous storm and Cas disappearing, he finally decides to show up again. It's been ages since the two last seen each other, and although this is not uncommon, it is hard to see Cas in a totally different way than he usually is. When Cas comes back to Dean, he is quiet and guarded and marked with new scars. Dean is half asleep when Cas comes back. Neither of them say anything as Dean opens the covers for Cas to crawl in. Cas lays down next to Dean, pulling the green eyed boy into his arms and nuzzling his face into his light hair. Dean has his arms wrapped around Cas's waist tight enough that if he could, his grip would put all of Cas's broken pieces back together again.

As they lay there, neither of them cry. They both just stay in each other's arms, making up for the lost time.

 

Dean finally knew what Cas meant when he said that falling in with an angel was difficult, but with Cas in his arms and his wings wrapped around him, it didn't really matter.


End file.
